Host of my Heart
by sydsyd1134
Summary: AU Modern Times Allen decides to take a night on the town. To have an adventure. But fortune had brought to the Club. Where he meets a man who'd take him on the adventure of his life.


I do not own Kuroshitsuji or D. Gray-Man. This is another Seballen one-shot. It is AU taking place in modern times. Idea from Kuroshitsuji art of Sebastian as a host. Flirtyness and sexualness and yaoi and boy love will be seen. And Maylene cross-dressing as a male host. Ye have been warned.

_**Welcome to the Club**_

The lights of London, England at night were always a spectacular. Like stars shining on busy lighten streets. Allen Walker always enjoyed going out at night. He sighed, seeing his breath in the cold winter air. He shivered as he walked though bustling streets, zipping his coat up a bit more. It was the middle of winter, and Allen Walker, age 16, a high school student, was walking the streets of London alone tonight.

Allen wasn't much of a party animal. He usually was stubborn when going out, especially in cold weather. He'd always would be dragged by his party animal best friend Lavi and his other friends to go do stuff. He remembered the last time he was dragged out, Lavi teasing that he was boring. He'd show him, he'd show them all.

Out what might be impulse, Allen took to the streets alone. He was cold and needed a warm beverage or a warm building with heating. He felt his stomach growl, "Oh shush." He scolded his tummy. He heard Big Ben strike the hour. Allen looked at the enormous clock, it was getting late and the late night party life was starting. Dive bars and strip clubs opened with their flashy neon lights.

Allen looked around for a place where he'd have a good time. Yet due to his pause in walking, the white haired teen was being pushed and shoved about. He grunted and cussed as he was shoved and fell to the concrete floor of an ally. Allen looked up, and saw girls his age walking into a door on the side of a building. Perhaps a late night hangout for teens? Allen got up and brushed himself off. He opened the door.

A large, not helping, gust a wind met him. A flurry of red rose petal kissed his face. The warmth of the inside immediately pleased Allen. But he heard a chorus of voices saying to him, "Welcome," Allen's eyes widened.

_"When I opened the door…I saw…a Host Club?"_

Yes it was some sort of Host Club. Handsome men who entertained girls with flirting and chit chat. He saw those who welcomed him. A scruffy older man with an unlit cigarette in lips wearing a classy leather suit with a leopard print dress shirt. A blonde boy about his age in a pinstripe suit. A feminine looking man(?) with long dark red hair and thick glasses wearing a white suit and black undershirt. The next host surprised and disturbed Allen the most, was an old short man, balding, with a grey moustache, chuckling like Santa, in a grey suit.

But the last host, oh the last. The one in the center, smiling the most charming and mysterious smile in the universe. The host in the middle was a tall lean man, wearing a completely black suit. He wore a pendant, a chain bracelet, an a silver ring on his left middle finger; Allen noticed this god-like man had black fingernails, weird. He had a black pinstripe trousers with a silver pocket chain on it. Longish neatly yet somewhat messy black hair, a perfect face, red eyes, thin luscious lips. He sent tingled down his spine. The host in all black smirked, scanning his presence.

"Oh, hey, it's a boy." The scruffy one said looking to him. Allen blinked out from his daze, suddenly freaking out a bit in embarrassment. He looked around, a girl filled room staring at him plus the group of men. Those girls would get ideas. And those ideas would spread to rumors. And rumors travel quickly from school to school. If his friends found out…

"I-It seems so." The long haired red-head said adjusting 'his' glasses. He had a light blush on his cheeks, a slight nosebleed going on there. "At last, I-I always knew one day someone of his ilk would come."

"M-My ilk?" Allen repeated a bit disturbed. He tried opening the door to escape, but no avail. The older man just chuckled. Allen suddenly got what the red-head meant. "I-I-I'm not gay!" he bit out furiously, blushing madly.

The blonde hit his back, which really, really, hurt. Like he was superman or something. Allen cringed at contact. The blonde smiled cheerily with ignorance, "Aw come on, don't be shy! I mean this is a host club for girls, and only girls or gay guys would come here."

"But I'm not gay!"

The red-head smile and pat his shoulder. "Oh, it's alright if you're still in the closet. No one's going to judge you."

"I'm serious, I am not a homosexual."

"That's enough, Finnie, Meirin." The black clothed host finally said clapping his hands. Allen noticed how deep and silky his voice was. Like fine music being played. The man stepped forward in front of Allen and took his hand and kissed it. "Welcome, to the Phantomhive Host Club! I am the number one host, Sebastian Michaelis. And who might you be, prince?"

Allen blushed furiously. He wasn't a prince; he was raised by circus people after all! He had heard what this host clubs do. They were drinking establishments that hired handsome gentleman to lavish attention onto female clientele; some would go to lengths of lighting cigarettes for them. "Allen Walker." He said softly looking away from that devouring red gaze. He saw many women and girls, some even his age or below, drinking and smoking. It may look like a fancy getaway, but there was nothing legal about it.

"Well then, Sir Allen Walker, allow me to introduce the rest of the Phantomhive Hosts since you are new here," Sebastian said as he led Allen to a plush seat. Allen mewled a few protest, yet he was still in euphoria of the kiss to the hand and that, he was being given such attention by such a beautiful person. "Now, you must tell me what kinds of men you are into." And that brought Allen out of dreamland. Even this guy thought he was gay! "We have a certain collection of types easily found. Take Bardroy for example."

"Yo!" the scruffy host, Bardroy waved. He had a slight American accent to him, Allen noticed. Sebastian continued his introduction. "Bardroy is the hard worker type. One who works hard, never gives up, does his best, and makes you feel good and give you the at-home-your -safe vibe. Then we have Meirin."

"Ah! Y-Yes? Hello!" The redhead squeaked bowing. Allen didn't know what, but this person looked more like a shy nervous girl than a boy. Sebastian continued, "Meirin is the shy type. He is a bit difficult, messing up easily with simple tasks. A klutz. Yet it is that clumsiness that gives this host his charm along with an adorable shy blush." Meirin blushed a bit when Sebastian called his blush cute.

"Then we have Finnian." Sebastian pointed to the blonde. Finnie smiled, "Hey there mister homosexual. Call me Finnie!" Allen repeated that he was not gay, but was ignored once more for more forewords. "Finnie is the innocent type. He is innocent and ignorant, and has a child's aura and personality. Curious and making simple miscalculations. A good heart with a love of freedom and simplicity." Allen furrowed his brow, Sebastian were all making them out to be idiots who were incapable of simple tasks.

"Finally we have Tanaka. Our oldest and senior of hosts." Sebastian said introducing the tiny old Japanese man. "For those who are into older gentlemen."Sebastian simple said. Tanaka just smiled and nodded, sipping Japanese tea out a cup. Allen smiled and politely bowed his head to the elderly Japanese man.

"Or maybe you'd prefer someone like me…" Sebastian smirked pulling Allen's face into his direction. Allen blushed as their faces were merely centimeters apart. "The cool mysterious type as the manager has calls me." Allen thought he was in euphoria, before snapping out of it by the admiral and jealous gazes of the young ladies.

Allen pushed his back blushing, "I-I don't swing that way! I'm trying to tell you people, I am not gay! What kind of place is this?"

"It is just what it appears and as it said," a voice said. The hosts all bowed, even the clientele bowed their heads in respect. Allen turned his head and saw a boy of the age 13 walking towards him. He wore a deep green suit and a deep navy dress shirt. He had messy dark ashy hair and wore an eye patch over his left eye. "I am the manager of this establishment, Ciel Phantomhive. You are second male that's ever stepped into my family's host club."

"Second?" Allen tilted his head. A certain young lady with brown hair dressed in a red dress and glasses stood up and made her way to the door. Sebastian grabbed the 'lady's' shoulder and turned 'her' around. "Another obvious disguise Mister Sutcliffe?"

"That's Ms. Sutcliffe. I am a woman as well as an excellent actress," this Sutcliffe person shot back quite flamboyantly. Sebastian removed the brown wig to long tangled bright red hair. The red-head, now identified as a cross-dressing male pouted, showing a wide smile of sharp shark-like teeth. "Oh Sebas-chan you always do know how to undress me~"

"Please don't make such lewd comments. I'm working." Sebastian said disgusted. "And if you've forgotten Grell Sutcliffe that I have a restraining order against you. If you are in 500 meters from me, you will be fined." Sebastian smiled politely. "Please leave or I will kick you out."

Allen stared at how forceful Sebastian sounded. It looked like Grell, a gender confused homosexual red-head, was madly infatuated with the top host, to the point of stalking. Sebastian, however it seemed, has no interest in the stubborn red-head and is constantly kicking him away. Grell swooned romantically, "Oh Sebastian~ No legal piece of paper signed by the court of law can ever tear away true lovers~" he continued on his delusional monologue of true lovers as he showed out the door by the black host and locked out.

"Sorry about that. He does this every night," Sebastian said dusting off his hands. "Allow me to be your host this evening." He offered a hand to him. Little cries of the other guests of admiration.

"Oh! Sebastian's never asked requested someone!" Meirin exclaimed.

"Yeah, only the guests ever requested him!" Finnie shouted.

Ciel's visible sapphire eyes studied Allen. "Yes, he must be something else. The teen was strange. He had white hair, like an old man, yet he was young. His eyes were a bluish gray, his skin a milky pale, and an odd scar running down his right side of his face. Suddenly, his loyal employee had a sudden interest on a new face. A boy no less. This would turn out interesting. He watched Finnie and Bard take his coat and scarf and gloves.

Allen sat awkwardly at the small black laced table. He fidgeted a bit, a light blush on his pale cheeks. He looked up to Sebastian, who had a bottle of some sort of alcohol in his hands and two martini glasses. "Care for something to drink?" he asked charmingly.

"Oh no, I don't drink. I'm still a minor." Allen said fiddling with his shirt. He was a bit nervous.

"Come now, where's your sense of adventure. Here there are no minors when it comes for a good time." Sebastian smirked. "Unless, your those boring types…"

Allen snapped, "I am not boring! Give me a cup of that!"

Sebastian grinned. "I like that sense of adventure," he poured that liquid so elegantly into that glass. He handed him the drink. Allen swiped the glass and down it in one shot. "Is this the first drink you've had?" he asked.

A faint pink on his pale face. His eyes slightly glazed. "Nnngh… Yesss…It isss my first drink. It's so...Good...Yet yucky..." he giggled drunkenly. Allen looked to Sebastian and giggled again, his body swiveling a bit. "You got a cig on youuu?" he hiccupped.

Sebastian smirked. He took out a cigarette from his coat pocket. He traced the boy's pink wet lips with his finger, before putting the cancerous stick in his lips and teeth. He took out a lighter and stared blankly at him and the lighter, "Come onnnn...What'chu waiting for?" Allen asked impatiently.

"Mmm…this is…rather difficult…" Sebastian said dimly. "I have problem when lighting cigarettes, I don't really know which end to light it." He admitted with a sigh.

Allen chuckled and put a hand on Sebastian's hand that held the lighter. He guided the flame to the cigarette and lit it. Allen coughed a bit on his first smoke, but relaxed when the nicotine sank it. He took a long drag on the stick, smiling lustfully at the host.

Sebastian grinned, the flames of lust love burning like the lighter. He took the cigarette from his lips, took his own drag of it and exhaled. Allen batted his eyelashes. Sebastian scanned his surrounding quickly, the guest busy being entertained. The young manager locked in his office doing work.

Sebastian stamped out the rest of the cigarette and pulled the teen on his lap as he sat on the seat across from him. "I am one hell of a host, my boy." He purred stroking Allen's cheek.

"And…I think I'm gay for you," Allen smiled. Their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss. Their lips mashed as they kissed for lovingly. Their tongues danced, sucked and flavored each other. They discovered and explored each other. Hands roaming, breath needed.

They finally parted, a thin trail of salvia still connecting their lips. Sebastian whispered hotly into Allen's ear, "Let's continue this at my place." Allen blushed and giggled. Sebastian picked up the smashed teen and announced. "I'm leaving early. I need to take Mr. Walker home he's drunken too much." After saying farewells they finally arrived.

Arrived at Sebastian's Michaelis' house. Allen giggled as he was laid onto the bed, his shirt slightly undone. They kissed once again, and spent the rest of the night one and with each other. In pure ecstasy. Of love, lust, and adventurous new ways explore each other. Allen found himself never leaving him.

Every night Allen would go to the Host Club. Every night he'd spend it with Sebastian. Whether it been in passion or just together. A love so sweet and daring.. Allen found himself in a never-ending adventure of pure exhilaration.

"_**When I opened the door…I saw a Host Club. **_

_**I Fell in Love with a Man, no, a Demonic Man that fills with passion and adventure. **_

_**I wish to spend eternity with him, as his forever.**_

_**I shall be his Prince if he'd be my knight."**_

**Good right? Sexy huh? A little one-shot I managed to fit in. Sexy, inspired. I liked it. I did a bit more details in the making out. I need someone out there to make a descriptive sex scene in a Seballen story please.**

**Lemon Challenge:**

**Write a sexy lemon with a passionate Sebastian and Allen making love.**

**Bye~**

***rides off on magical yaoi phoenix***


End file.
